


School Is Like Pandora's Box

by squishypoulette



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Background Relationships, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Other, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, tagging along the way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:55:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25525531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishypoulette/pseuds/squishypoulette
Summary: You’re on the first day of attending a school with your friend, meeting old and new ones while Trolls and Humans coexist and study in the same place after combining together for your high school. I mean what could go wrong?You’re just trying to survive school and make friends after all.
Relationships: Lanque Bombyx/MSPA Reader, Lanque Bombyx/Reader, MSPA Reader & Everyone, Marvus Xoloto/MSPA Reader, Marvus Xoloto/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	School Is Like Pandora's Box

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it’s alright— this is my first homestuck/hiveswap (more of friendsim) fanfic and I’m anakaakqqdq not sure what else to tag so I hope I can improve morelater chapters 🙏
> 
> There will be eventual relationships with reader x Marvus or Lanque and or other relationships i wont address but whether its mspa reader or just you is up2 what you want!

You were floating, sinking into the depths of space and swallowed by the void. The darkness like an oozing tar as it engulfed around you, you heard the voices and whispers of many surrounding you. You are embraced by the stars and shadows of the universe the soft gust of wind blows you away and you are met with the warmth of fire, suddenly a flash of green occurred and-

You’re brought back into the light after waking up from a mind-boggling, dizzying, chaotic dream-like nightmare that seems almost too real or hell even felt more like a series of events, your vision blurry as you broke out into a cold sweat. Clutching at your bed sheets, for a moment you forgot you actually live here, in this room, this house. Oh right, this isn’t actually your house technically, but you do live here.

## > Get out of Bed. 

You got out of bed, your head aching as you winced, fan-fucking-tastic. Well that felt pretty great didn’t it? You thought sarcastically to yourself as you could practically see spirals as your vision faded from black and back to normal.  
You took a look around your pretty messy and chaotic room, running a hand through your oil soaked locks, grimacing in disgust as you realized you needed a shower. ASAP.

Although of course whenever you had dreams like these you always have to take a minute with yourself to recollect, process everything, remember who and what your existence is— as much as it was stupid having an amnesia like effect after having a surreal mind fucking dream. You were just registering that you’re back into reality at the moment, the pain of your headache slowly going away as you continued to wake up.

## > Remember who you are. 

Ah yes, you totally remember most of everything now, your name is your name. You currently reside within the  Weissman household with a young boy named  Leo Weissman and his dad Mr. Weissman. For whatever reason you started to sleep over and ended up moving into the...what was that? Their attic?

Kinda sad really, after all those memories started to pop back into your noggin and merge together into a cluttered mess. You smack your head a couple of times and you rearrange your memories in order, taking a sharp intake of breath you sigh heavily in contrast to your shallow breathing.

The alarm next to your bed that was perched on top of a block of mahogany wood sounded.

6:50 AM damn, it’s time to get ready for school. Apparently you also went to the same schools as Leo. So that made it more convenient. 

You should probably get down to take a shower now.

## > Remember who you are. 

You look around and see a trapdoor, opening it up, you see a set of ladders retract and make way for you to go down. You look around one more time for a brief moment, realizing you should get new clothes too actually, how could you forget?

You left the door to the attic open and went to rummage in the clothes pile you had in the corner, you reached in and grabbed a simple black hoodie and shorts. You finally get back to the attic door and descend down the ladders, you lifted it up once you got down and let it automatically close. Damn, you liked the way it perfectly symmetrical fit into the hole of the entrance without pause, smoothly popping in without trouble.

You wiped your forehead and nodded, you headed down the hallway that you were in and headed downstairs to the third floor, seeing the bathroom door just in reach.

## > Get down from the attic. 

Reaching over to the metal knob, your goal was to simply open the door and take a shower, however, just a few centimeters away from your fingers touching the knob, the door flies open.

Your face gets smacked and you stumbled backwards.

“Shit, you okay man?” You reached up to your somewhat bruised face and saw a blonde boy with light azure highlights and pale yellow eyes, it was Leo standing before you, towel around his waist and another on his head. It looked like he just finished his shower too.

You give a grimace and frown, swiping away the small drop of blood from your nose with your thumb and scold him that he shouldn’t just wildly open the door like he’s breaking into or escaping the house otherwise he might hit someone, specifically you, in the face again,

He looks at you, looking a bit guilty, but you know he wasn’t entirely feeling guilty. He rubbed his neck and chuckled slightly. His socially awkward posture showed clearly.

“Sorry, anyways I’m done showering. I’ll wait for you downstairs for breakfast, we’re having spam and bacon.” 

Your mood instantly lightens up at the mention of food, fuck everything else and the fact that you just got slammed in the face, food comes first.  
In fact the very mention of food was enough to send all the irritation and morning grumpiness you felt out the window, alongside the fact that your nose was still bleeding just a bit, forgotten. You heard your stomach growl in anticipation and Leo snickered, he left the bathroom as you practically slid across the floor, heading inside. Slamming the door shut, you quickly threw your clothes off your body.

## > Take a damn shower.

Finally through (not so) hardships and pain of waking up from your ordeal dream, being a sweat icky mess. You take a shower with ease, cold water hitting you like, hallelujah.

## > Get some BREAKFAST.

Oh yeah, you quickly finish up your shower as you fumble to get your clothes on, which you somehow end up not making it feasible with how much you moved your limbs and was too disorganized with the entirety of your goal.

Breakfast, clothes.

Clothes, breakfast.

_Cleakast._

You finally put your clothes on properly and got out the bathroom, your hair a shining silky glow as you came out and down the stairs like a fresh newborn baby.

You see Mr. Weissman in all his troll glory, holding the usual daily newspaper with his coffee— was it usually a weird green? You brushed it off as the normal everyday thing you guys usually have and ended up sitting next to Leon who was already waiting for you with both your bags’ resting on the side of the chair.

You and Leo had a quick breakfast, both chatting about your usual shit and also equally weird ass dreams.

You asked about how today was the first day of the official combined species school with trolls and humans and he gave a thoughtful look.

“‘Course, though I’m not too keen on going…”

Of course he isn’t. Leo always gets lost 24/7 whenever he goes out, there’s always a %90 he gets lost. 

You both finish your breakfast and wave a farewell to Mr. Weissman, heading outside and off to school. You two walked down the side walk as Leo leant over towards you, he was holding a few pieces of paper that seemed to be printed. A few time stamps here and there as he handed you one of them.

“Dad got our schedule papers in advance for me, so that’s pretty neat. What’s not so neat is that we’re in totally different classes.” He pointed with a small frown.

You laughed light-heartedly and told him that it would be fine. He gave a small pout, but seemed reluctant anyways.

You both continued to walk down the sidewalk, helping Leo occasionally to navigate and prevented him from walking into his impending doom every turn every second, until you finally reach the bus stop and head to school.

_____

You both end up at the gates of the school, it was bigger than you thought.

  
But what’s even more of an unfamiliar sight was seeing the enormous amount of trolls and humans mixed in, different colors and outfits, wowza. You turn to look at Leo, but you jolt in shock and panic when you see he was nowhere. You turn back to the entrance, seeing him being swept by the crowd, he waved his hand. Calling out to you.

“See you at breaaaaak—“ He slowly disapeared from view and you were left dumb-founded. Luckily he did give you your schedule before he got taken away from the bustling students, which slowly dispersed as they each went to their own classes or chatted with other people.

You? You had no idea what to do, but you were walking around before the bell started and you had to head to class. You thought you might as well go find some people you thought would be nice to chat with—

Lo’ and behold you see an amazing sight. You see a purple-blooded troll with messy black hair, tied up into a ponytail as he had grease paint makeup (Mr. Weissman said purple-bloods were usually like clowns so you could see why now) that looked a bit old, you assume he’s a senior like you and his adult-ish— er, muscle like appearance was him possibly also being held back, being followed by a handful of other multi-colored trolls and you blinked. Was this another one of those cool kids?

Must be nice, you thought as you continued to watch. The purple-blooded troll turned to look behind him, seeing the small crowd. He seemed to smile and look nice at first, but he bolted.

You watched, baffled as he was still being persisted by the others, one of the human teachers followed behind. Calling for them to calm themselves otherwise all hell would break loose.

Wow.

What the fuck?

Yep, this was going to be more fun than normal human school. Or well, maybe more dramatic? You didn’t know, but you were more leaning towards making friends. Out of the corner of your eye, a pair of blue stood out to you,curiously, you turned your head over and blinked. You saw a kid with black messy hair, black glasses, pale skin and sky blue eyes. Trying to open up his locker, seemingly having a bit of difficulty. Scratch that, a _lot_ of struggling.

## >Go help him idiot.

You break out of your train of thought and walk over, smiling while waving at him. He looked at you with surprise, his lips slowly slipping into a small grin as he waved back at you.

“Hello!” He said cheerfully.

You walk over and over to him for some help with his locker, he stepped over to the side and nodded. You both grabbed the edge of the locker door and both pull, after a bit more of struggling, you two finally manage to open the damn thing and what pops out seem to be a string of confetti and another bunch of prankster items, you could hear the boy sigh heavily and you give a soft snort.

## > Ask for his name. 

He looked at you and crossed his arms, giving a friendly smile.

“I’m John, nice to meet you!” He said, he seemed really nice. You thought as you stretched your hand out for a hand shake. He also reaches over and shakes your hand, you yelped as you felt a jolt of electricity travel up your arm and you pull away. He had a mischievous grin as he held his hand up, you snort again and scoff, seeing an electric buzzer around his palm.

You tell him your name, he held his chin and hummed. You ask if you’re both in the same class- or well, had similar schedules. If not, could he be a kind gent’ and help you find yours? You are pretty lost anyways, so you aren’t exactly sure what else to do.

John looks at you for a moment and he nods.

“Sure why not buddy, I’ve been around this school for a while and it’s nice finally seeing something new for a change!” He said, he seemed to stuff something into his locker, assuming an extra bag with items in it and closed it back up. He gestured for you to follow him and you did.

You kept an eye out to examine your surroundings, but stuck close to John. The guy seemed pretty nice and he did seem to have been around a while! Maybe he was one of the kids who first interacted with the trolls? His name did sound a bit familiar.

You passed by several of them, trolls and humans alike, for some reason a few of them stuck out to you. Maybe they just looked nice? You weren’t sure, seeing a few blondes with pretty cool-looking shades talking to each other- oh hey Mr. Strider was also there- An ash blonde girl with a shirt that had a skull on it talking to a raven-haired girl with baggy-like pants.

_Weird, how come those kids stood out to you?_

Aside from the group of kids, as soon as you turned the corner down the hallway with John, who was now holding onto your arm since he noticed you were looking around, you saw a familiar looking trolls as you passed by. Jade bloods, blue bloods, other purple bloods, and other colors you don’t really bother trying to name, but it was pretty colorful.

You could even say that it was a pretty array of colors! Sort of. Before nearing your class, your eyes met with a pair of jade, a troll was just leaning against the classroom’s door frame, seemingly distracted. He had a flower crown on and he tored his gaze away from you. You blinked in slight surprise. Finally, John leads you into the classroom which had your first class, he checks your schedule and his and hummed.

“So we both have the same english class, that’s pretty nice. I hope we get to talk more, dude. Thanks for helping me with my locker- oh I gotta go now, my friend Dave’s probably waiting on me right now!” He said, waving his hand before taking off, leaving you to tend to your own class. Well hey at least you made your first friend (aside from Leo he doesn’t count; no offence my dude) on the first day of school after transferring. Out of the corner of your eye you see a familiar hairstyle and you turn your head almost instantly. Seeing an old friend of yours.

## > Greet Chixie. 

_Chixie!_

You exclaimed with delight.

The young troll looked at you with surprise and her face turned into a sweet smile.

“Long time no see!” She said happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dunno if I should add some art or not, but this chapter was a bit rushed oh gosh ajdna I got a bit lazy and newd sleep anyways sobs TT


End file.
